


getting personal

by TheDeadButcher



Category: Watch Dogs 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, an unmasking of sorts, marcus is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadButcher/pseuds/TheDeadButcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>would you mind writing a wrencus fic with marcus catching wrench without mask? (not in purpose, of course)</p>
            </blockquote>





	getting personal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=that+anon).



Marcus isn’t the type of guy to overstep his boundaries with people. The last thing he wants to do to anyone is make them feel uncomfortable. He’s happy with his new “family” at Dedsec and would like to avoid putting any of that in jeopardy. 

Wrench makes it very clear at the beginning of their partnership that the mask is something very personal to him. He doesn’t eat around the others, he doesn’t live around the others, and he doesn’t even go out like the others do. Marcus has never seem him without it. No one has ever seen him without it. 

At first, Marcus had been a little hurt. To him, it felt like Wrench was trying to distance himself from the other members, like he didn’t really want to be a part of Dedsec at all. It just seemed so different from actually talking face-to-face with someone that he wondered, for the longest time, why Wrench would want to separate himself while working on a team. Why he would want to keep himself so isolated from others that he even kept his face away from the few people who might have been his best friends. 

Well, turns out Wrench wasn’t actually distant. He was just as involved as anyone else, just with a mask. He soon claimed the position of “Best Friend” in Marcus’ book and was currently working on becoming “First Boyfriend”. Surprisingly, it works out pretty well. 

Marcus tells himself that it doesn’t bother him; that even though he doesn’t know Wrench’s face, it doesn’t mean they’re any less of a couple. Most of the time it doesn’t bother him. Wrench is gonna be Wrench and he’s going to be just as funny, just as over-dramatic as he ever was. The only time he does remember is, unfortunately, a little time after he cuts his lip on one of those spikes. Wrench had mumbled a good natured “You dipshit” before wiping away the blood from a confused looking Marcus. Right, not his best moment. 

It’s also not one of his better moments when he finds himself standing in front of Wrench’s room, half asleep and feeling sick. Honestly it was probably just the long day that was making him feel kind of anxious. Still, Wrench was up all odd hours of the night and wouldn’t mind someone dropping in. Not when it was Marcus, at least. 

He doesn’t knock, which is his first mistake. Normally he doesn’t knock when it’s this late at night. Wrench is up, he probably knows who it is. Plus, Marcus has never heard him complain about it before. 

Only, it doesn’t really seem like anyone’s downstairs at first. The few lamps that sat around were shut off and Marcus has to stand there for a second to let his eyes adjust. It’s dark enough to make him hesitate. Wrench would probably hate him for the invasion on personal privacy but, he steps in anyways. 

“Wrench?” 

Maybe Wrench didn’t actually live with the rest of them? Maybe this was just another place to hide out for a bit? He did like his privacy… 

That idea is quickly thrown out the window as he spots a familiar lump on the couch. Marcus can’t see too clearly from this distance, but he can make out the vest strewn over one of the arms. 

Marcus edged closer, trying not to trip on wires in the dark. He didn’t intend on waking Wrench, no. He just wanted to see if his buddy had a blanket and all that. Passing out on the couch was uncomfortable as it was and getting cold was one of the many things Wrench liked to complain about. Marcus might as well save himself the trouble for later. 

Aaaand that’s Wrench’s face. Leaned up against the arm furthest from Marcus, dozing. His hoodie was still up but Marcus has a full view of his face. For a few moments, he’s tempted to smile. Wrench is kind of cute. And if this wasn’t a huge invasion of privacy and misplacement of trust, Marcus probably would have continued with that line of thought. No, this is literally the worst thing he could have done to Wrench and he feels awful for it. 

He’s never fast-walked in the dark so quickly before. Which is pretty stupid considering there are wires all over the floor and he could trip on anything if he’s not careful. Too bad that thought comes a moment too late and he’s already hit the floor with a quiet “oof”. Marcus lays there for a moment, thinking over the series of bad decisions he’s just made before perking up at the sound of movement back by the couch. 

Oh fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> no details on the face :) thanks again oli for wrench's characterization.


End file.
